


Never A Bad Time

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Duck Hugs [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lil Bulb is there too, M/M, Mindless Fluff, but doesn't really play a part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: If time is all relative, then there's never really a bad time to cuddle with your boyfriend, now is there?





	Never A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is kind of just sleep headcanons propped up by some domestic fluff, but it was fun to write

At one point in his life, Fenton had had the sleep schedule of a functioning adult.

Not so much now, but he felt it was important to note that he _had_.

When he’d still been living with his m’ma, she hadn’t really been able to enforce a bedtime, per se (him being in his 20’s, and all), but she _was_ able to level terribly disappointed looks on him when she caught him pulling all-nighters; it had been surprisingly effective. By and large, Fenton had managed to get at least six or seven hours of sleep a night, at a relatively regular time.

Gyro, on the other hand, wouldn’t have known a healthy sleep schedule if it came up and slapped him in the face. Fenton was almost certain Gyro had never had a sleep schedule of any kind that didn’t in some way revolve around his work or a personal project.

And now Fenton lived with Gyro.

Now, not only were irregular hours not discouraged by maternally judgmental looks, they were actively _encouraged_ by getting to spend time with his boyfriend if he kept similarly unreasonable hours. Not to mention it meant Fenton could work on his own projects on his own schedule, and keep the overachieving work hours he’d always wanted to (the same ones, incidentally, that Gyro did).

Between the two of them (and with a lot of help from Lil’ Bulb), Fenton and Gryo managed to keep well enough on track that they were more or less on time for work—on time being somewhat relative to whenever Mr. McDuck happened to drop by the lab and what hour they’d been there until the previous night—but days off were more of a free for all in regards to sleep. Maybe they’d stay awake well past when any sane person was up, maybe they’d make up for lost sleep during the week by crashing for 12 hours, maybe they’d do one each.

It wasn’t altogether surprising, then, that when Fenton stumbled into the bedroom sometime around 4:30 in the morning, he found Gyro still sitting up in bed, surrounded by three different notebooks, a handful of writing utensils, Lil’ Bulb, and his tablet, while scribbling something out on a series of sticky notes (Gyro had complained about Fenton’s sticky note habit in the beginning; now Fenton had to buy extra pads so Gyro would stop pilfering his). Though Fenton himself felt about ready to drop, he’d also gotten up earlier in the day than Gyro.

He’d probably also had less caffeine, to be honest.

Still, after struggling into some pajamas and stuffing his clothes into the hamper (it was amazing how being with a partner even less inclined to keep things neat than you could inspire little acts of tidying), it felt polite to double check.

“Gonna be awake for a while?” Fenton asked, fluffing up his pillow before turning down his side of the bed.

Gyro hummed, peeling off another sticky note and pressing it down to the line of them he had going on one notebook page (Fenton didn’t quite understand this system, but he left Gyro to it). “Probably,” he answered after a moment.

“Alright,” Fenton yawned, and shuffled his way down beneath the covers.

The lamp light didn’t much bother Fenton; he’d slept through brighter visual stimuli, sometimes with accompanying loud noises. A bedside lamp wouldn’t keep him up. Something that would keep him up, however, was the strange hollow feeling sitting against his chest – the feeling that something should have been there, but wasn’t.

He rolled over onto his stomach, trying to alleviate the sensation, but it didn’t help much, and he only managed to fall halfway asleep before the feeling pressed back in on him. Fenton rolled back over again, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting himself this way and that, until Gyro snapped at him.

“Will you quit tossing and turning? You’re shaking the bed.”

“Sorry,” Fenton muttered into his pillow. “Can’t get comfortable.”

“Well, get comfortable with less motion, please,” Gyro said, leaving Fenton in his dozy stupor to puzzle over how he was supposed to do that.

Fenton did try to stay still, though, consciously not turning over or rearranging himself as he had been, and doing his best to ignore his discomfort until he could simply fall asleep.

“Fenton,” Gyro’s voice broke into the haze of sleep surrounding Fenton’s mind, “what are you doing?”

It took Fenton a moment to understand the question. “Sleeping?”

“You’re slinking, is what you’re doing,” Gyro said, though he sounded more exasperated than irritated.

“’m what?” Fenton mumbled, before cracking his eyes open to find that he was much closer to Gyro than he’d initially been when he got into bed; his beak was almost pressed to Gyro’s hip and one of the notebooks had gotten bunched up in the blankets between them. “Oh.”

“Why are you creeping up on me like that? It’s unsettling,” Gyro glanced away from his scribbling to look over at Fenton, who couldn’t help a drowsy snicker at the question.

“I’m not creeping up on you, I’m just…” Fenton trailed off there, uncertain of what exactly he _was_ doing; it was only when his head, only barely lifted from his pillow, started drifting toward Gyro that he realized what his body had been after. “Just wanted to cuddle, I guess.”

Gyro blinked at him. “Really? Now?”

Fenton hummed, sleepy and certain.

“I’m _busy_ ,” Gyro insisted, jabbing at his growing pile of sticky notes.

“Mm,” Fenton hummed again, resting his chin on Gyro’s thigh without much thought. “I know.”

“You know, you just don’t care,” Gyro grumbled.

“I do care,” Fenton assured Gyro, reaching up to pat Gyro’s knee with a clumsy hand as his eyes began to slide shut.

“You’re not even really awake, are you?”

“A little bit.”

There was a sigh from somewhere above Fenton, but he couldn’t quite find the energy to see the expression on Gyro’s face; close enough now to feel his bedmate’s warmth and solidity, the hollow discomfort was fading and leaving Fenton feeling heavier than before.

“You won’t leave me alone until I agree, will you?” Gyro asked, sounding so put upon that even half asleep, Fenton knew he was exaggerating.

“I will if you want,” Fenton murmured, though he had no plans to remove himself from Gyro’s vicinity until asked.

“No, no – I _suppose_ I can accommodate you,” Gyro said so quickly he very nearly forgot to sound put out. “Move for a second.”

Fenton did his best to shuffle over, watching through half-lidded eyes as Gyro cleared some of his notebooks to the side and settled back against his pillows with his tablet propped up in his lap. Lil’ Bulb migrated from its spot at the end of the bed to the pillow behind Gyro’s head, like a small, robotic cat with a lightbulb for a head (so not really much like a cat at all, Fenton supposed). As soon as Gyro settled, Fenton pressed back into his space, lying right up against him with an arm around his waist and his head tucked up against his shoulder; Gyro put an absent arm around Fenton’s shoulders, and everything felt right with the world.

This was exactly what Fenton had been wanting, he realized, the previous empty anxiety banished entirely.

“What are you working on?” Fenton inquired sleepily, giving Gyro’s tablet a bleary glance.

“New and improved engine,” Gyro answered promptly, proceeding to elaborate on the finer points of his idea.

Gyro’s voice was low and soothing, and Fenton was drifting off to sleep before he knew it.

(When he and Gyro both woke up later that day, Gyro would pretend to be miffed that Fenton had fallen asleep while Gyro was talking, but there would a pleased sort of flush to him that said he was happy to have been a source of comfort, and so Fenton would only be a little bit sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/182797480598/never-a-bad-time-ducktales-2017-established)


End file.
